My Mentor
by Calico134
Summary: A story about an apprentice and her mentor, and the bond between them. How it stands the test of time, even death. But most of all how it saves ThunderClan, from something that could shake the forest to its roots.
1. Allegiances

Ok, so my new story is based off of my own cats. Katy is a 10-year-old gray/brown tabby who I love very much. She never played much, and has always preferred to be out hunting or sleeping. Jinx is my all black cat 2-year-old. She loves to play, but is also a scaredy cat. She'll jump or fluff out her fur at almost anything. She is often serious and sort of rebellious, like the heroine in the story. Well, hope you like! R&R

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar-silver she-cat with forest green eyes and white paws

Deputy: Sunspirit-orange tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Starlingsong – brown tortoiseshell she-cat; lovely green eyes.

**Apprentice**, none

Warriors:

Spiketail - tortoiseshell tom with extremely fluffy tail; green eyes.

Seapelt - tortoiseshell tom with white paws; grey eyes.

Jaystep - gray tabby tom; dark blue eyes

Fireshine - orange she-cat; sparkling silver eyes.

Cinderleaf - dark gray she-cat; amber eyes.  
**Apprentice,** Morningpaw

Coldfrost - black and white tom; green eyes.  
**Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Stonestripe - dark gray tom with white rings around tail; green eyes.

Eclipsespirit - light gray tabby she-cat; silver eyes.

Sandfang - sandy colored tom; green eyes.

Nightstorm - black tom with gray spots; dark gray eyes.  
**Apprentice,** Duskpaw

Flametalon - orange tabby tom; blue eyes.

Drizzleclaw – light gray tom with dark gray stripes; dark blue eyes.

Clearsky - white she-cat; green eyes.

Dapplewhisker – golden dappled she-cat; amber eyes.

Swiftshadow - black and white tom; yellow eyes.

Sparrowstripe – orange tabby tom; orange eyes.  
**Apprentice,** Mintpaw

Mistyheart – light gray she-cat with white paws; sky blue eyes.

Skybreeze - light gray she-cat; sky blue eyes.

Tigerpelt - tiger-striped tom; light amber eyes.

Mosspelt – gray/brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, chin, throat, and belly and black rings around tail; bright green eyes.

**Apprentice,** Rainpaw

Duskfall - orange tom with white tail-tip; blackish eyes. 

Apprentices:

Morningpaw - golden tabby she-cat; blue-green eyes.

Poppypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat; bright blue eyes.

Mintpaw - gray tabby she-cat; mint-green eyes.

Rainpaw – all black she-cat; green eyes.

Duskpaw – dark gray tom with black and white spots; light amber eyes.

Queens:

Shellstream - gray she-cat with unique pink pads; blue eyes. ((Mate: Sandfang// Kits: Reefkit, Sunkit, Mothkit, Moonkit))

Specklepelt - tortoiseshell she-cat; yellow eyes.

Kits:

Reefkit - tortoiseshell tom; blue eyes.

Sunkit - orange tabby tom; green eyes.

Mothkit - tabby she-cat; green eyes.

Moonkit - white tom; blue eyes.

Robinkit- brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes. Found by Sparrowstripe, abandoned by rouge. Being nursed by Shellstream.

Elders:

Goldenfire - golden tabby she-cat; amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

There was no moon. The starlight barely shone through the dense treetops. Was this really her home? The black she-cat moved towards camp, using the shadows to her advantage. A stick cracked behind her and the black cat turned.

"Fireshine, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

The flame-pelted warrior stepped out of the bushes. Her eyes were shining, despite the lack of light.

"I could ask you the same, my friend." Fireshine replied.

The black cat scowled.

"You need to go back to the others." She insisted.

Fireshine flicked her tail in dismissal, "I'm not letting you go alone."

"But I have to do this alone."

"You don't have to do this at all. You're my best friend, for StarClan sake!" Fireshine sighed.

"I have to do this." The black she-cat insisted.

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes, I must do this."

"Why are you being this stupid and stubborn?"

The black cat rounded and pounced on Fireshine. The she-cats tussled for a moment.

"Why?!" Fireshine demanded.

"I have to. This is what I was born to do….."


End file.
